


Evan Lightwood and Ash Johnson

by Evanlightwood



Category: The shadow hunter chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanlightwood/pseuds/Evanlightwood
Summary: This story is just something I wanted to do in school one day so we had a writing assignment and I came up with this idea and my friend helped me write this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is when Alec is 26 izzy is 24 and max who didn’t dies at age 18 but there is another lightwood at the age of 20

Prologue

 

~Third person~

“Evan stop I'll be fine it's one small mission what could go wrong?” She looked at Evan lightwood like she always would, calmly. Yet it was always what she would do even in the worse of times. “Ash a lot can happen besides it could be a stronger demon then what you're used to just let me come with” While Evan on the other hand was worried something would happen to Ash. 

Now neither Ash or Evan are normal shadow hunters they have some secrets of their own that select people new. Evan was half angel half shapeshifter. He used to be a normal shadowhunter until he started to show signs of being a shapeshifter. Evan never knew his biological father let's just say he wasn't the best father for the first year of Evan’s life. Ash is a half demon half angel which very few people know about. No one really knows how ash is half demon and half angel the only person that could know is dead.

“Just stop worrying like normal alright I'll be fine I promise.” Ash was started to get annoyed by the way Evan was acting. Ever since Evan had joined Johnathon’s side and used the information he got to help against the rising of the circle and after he killed him for the final time, he had become more protective of his family. He knew that this time was different he just wasn't sure exactly how. “Alright fine you win again just be careful alright I'm not losing anyone else to this threat.” Evan usually gives up between arguments with his girlfriend, only because of what she is. He was one of the first people to know that she is a demon but he didn't know about her being half angel until a year ago.

Ash walked away slightly surprised that Evan wasn't going to follow her. Evan was trying to hide the fact that he was worried about Ash but when it came to his older sister Izzy she could also tell how he was feeling. When ash left the institute Evan had went to the training area to get his mind off on what could happen to ash. 

 

Ash’s pov 

God he is too overprotective now. I walk into the Pandemonium and look around for the demon I have to kill. I see a head of electric blue hair walk into one of the rooms in the back and I follow it. As soon as I walk in I take out my seraph blade only find an empty room. Looking around in surprise I notice there's a secret door in the room. The door is locked so I use a rune to open it. The door unlocks and I carefully open the door. “Welcome Ash,” a voice says. “Who's there?” I ask putting my blade up. 

“I'm the one you were following outside,” he says. A figure walks out and I back up. “Who are you?” I say backing up. “I know your little secret Ash. Half demon, half angel. Your boyfriend Evan is the same, I'm the one who made him that way,” James steps out of the shadows and smiles at me. “How are you here? You were dead?” Out of surprise I drop my blade. He takes the chance to drag his own blade through my chest. I fall to the floor and blood spills from my mouth. “I think it's time for a father-son reunion, don't you?” He leaves the room. 

It's cold for a while. I feel like I'm floating in a pool of ice cold water. Until there's fire underneath me. The two elements clashed and a sense of calm goes over me. Then I see something, someone, standing there, holding their hand out. I go to grab it but find myself unable to. Closing my eyes I can hear my name being shouted over and over again. “Ash! Ash! You have to stay awake for me!” The voice is a stranger's voice. I can't open my eyes from being so tired. The person lifts me up from the ground and a feeling of rushed air is swept over me.


	2. Chapter 1 three years later

Evans pov 

It's been three years since ash died, after i learned about what happened I left the institute to clear my head. I didn't realize it would take three years to get over her death. I had gone to California to help out some old friends from five or six years ago. But now I think it's at least time to come back to the institute but I have to make a few stops and one of them is Idris. I haven't been to idris for a few years because there was really no reason to go back. I stand on the porch of the Lightwood house and look at the home I grew up in. I hesitated to go in to the house for some reason, I've been hesitating a lot lately more than I usually do. I knocked on the door not knowing if anyone was home but I hear footsteps walking to the door. The door opened and I saw my mother Maryse lightwood at the door surprised.

 

Maryse’s POV 

The house was quiet as I walked to the kitchen to make dinner. Max was outside training with one of his friends. Robert was in Los Angeles for Clave meetings. While I was cooking I would look outside sometimes and watch Max while he fights. As I put the food in the oven and the doorbell rings. I wipe my hands off on apron and go to open it. The person I see standing there makes my heart skip. There, standing on my front porch, is my son Evan Lightwood. 

“Evan Lightwood, where have you been?” I say going up to him. We hug for a good 2 minutes before I invite him inside. We were sitting in the kitchen eating when another knock came at the door. This time it was Alec, my oldest son. 

 

Alec's POV

Who I found in that kitchen surprised me, my little brother Evan lightwood was here in our childhood house after three years. The weird part was he was acting different than he usually does. He gave me a glance that wasn't exactly a great type of glance it had evil around that glare. It wasn't like him to do that but when he glared at me I tensed there was something about him that was off. Our mother looked between the both of us and asked “Is something wrong?” I relaxed at that point and simply replied “It’s nothing just on guard a bit”. “About what? It's Evan!” at that point I saw Evan smirking slightly “I'm sure it's nothing” I replied back. I could tell she was confused on what was going on between the two of us. “Well sit down. I made food” after a moment of silence between us she sat down at the table. I soon followed after I sat down next to Evan like I usually did.

“How’s everyone back home” mom had always asked that when I came to visit. “They’re fine just busy” I replied back it was the usual answer I would give her, “How about you and Magnus” now that didn’t come up as often “we’re doing fine”. Evan  
was slightly amused with this conversation that we were having, again that is not like him at all. He’s usually tied up in books and research all the time so basically he is the nerd of the family is how I like to put it. After a few moments of silence mom finally replied “that’s good, dig in”. As we were eating mom decided to share something with me and eve, I should probably explain why I call him that. Most girls are shorter than me so I call him by a girl name, only because I hate him, I could never call Max that. “Wells I have some news” Evan and I looked at mom confused “what kind of news is this” we both said this at the same time, although I hate him we still reply at the same time. “Max and I are moving back to the institute” she smiled when she said this. Evan looked surprised while I on the other hand was happy that I would be able to see max. But I’m pretty sure izzy would be even more enthusiastic to see those two since she hasn’t seen them for three months. “That’s great” I replied back eve was still speechless I mentally laughed. 

Evans pov

I was absolutely stunned when mom shared the news that she was coming back to the institute to the point I couldn’t talk, well I didn’t trust my voice at the moment. “Yes, that way I can make sure all of my family will stay safe” she smiled once again when she said this. Then she looked at me and asked “You’ll come to right Evan?” I was caught off guard by that question to the point I only replied “I’m not sure yet I’m thinking about it” I really didn’t want to go back to the institute quite yet but I have a feeling I should but like I said I wasn’t sure. “If you do, it will make everything better” “I’ll think about it”. I could tell she looked a little disappointed by my answer but she hid it well. I’ve learned to read body language the past 7 years so I can tell someone’s emotion when they don’t show it. “Ok” she finally replied as we finished eating there was a few seconds of awkward silence. 

“Since everyone is finished eating, I’ll clean up” she finally broke the silence between the three of us, she stood up and took the dishes and went to the kitchen. I turned to Alec and asked “how’s my big brother doing” I could tell it caught him off guard, I guess he wasn’t expecting me to talk to him. He turned to look at me and replied “I’m doing better how about you with what happened” he was trying hard to not kill me I think he still has a grudge from when I tried killing him 4 years ago. “I’m over it for the most part”. Just when Alec was going to reply mom walked in “what happened?” I guess no one told her what happened with ash. Alec answered before I could say anything “just catching up” I gave him a glance and Alec mouthed ‘you’re welcome’. “Well I’m leaving tonight so I have to pack my bags. Can you boys find Max and tell him to get ready?” I looked between the two and smiled then Alec and I both replied at the same time “yeah we can”. She smiled and replied “thank you” before walking upstairs, we both walked to the training area and saw max training like I did when I was 13. “Well someone’s training hard” I said getting Max’s attention he turned around and runs to me tackling me in a hug. All three of us laugh, “I’m glad you’re back” max said after he stopped laughing. I looked at him and smiled “so am I. Mom said to start packing you guys are leaving tonight” he let me get up. “Ok” and with that he runs off to start packing. 

While I was off guard Alec decided to lunge at me but I dodge with ease. It was awfully easy to dodge his lunges he was a little slow for me but I don’t complain I only taunt him. “Well then I guess I’m better at dodging then you are Alec” I saw the anger in his eyes when I said that but he replied shortly after “oh it’s on”. We are very competitive it’s no joke it’s got to the point izzy had to break up a couple fights between the two of us but that was during our childhood/teenage years. I attacked him while he was dodging and blocking most of my attacks. “You’re getting better Evan” he was taunting me I was always the underdog when it came to training. 

Third person pov

At that point Maryse had walked in without them noticing and she watched them quietly. “You have no idea” Evan said while he was trying to dodge Alec’s attacks but Alec wasn’t going to stop taunting him “looks like you’re getting slow at defense Evan” Evan smirked, he only did this when he had a plan. “I'm just rusty” Evan replied while pinning Alec to the ground. “Looks like I win this time Alec" Alec was stunned and just layed there on the ground when Evan let him back up. Finally he said “I let you win this time” Evan looked doubtful “sure you did”. Maryse clapped “good job” Evan turned around and looked at his mother slightly surprised. “Well if you two are done I’m leaving so if you guys are coming you might want to come with us” as soon as she said this max came back ready. When they all left the training room Evan gave Alec a glance that no one but Alec noticed he struck it as odd but he walked it off. They entered an empty room and maryse turned to Max and said “max do you want to do the portal?” Max looked at Maryse and replied “no I’m good but you can do it” Maryse looked a little bit surprised but simply replied “ok” before doing the portal rune. As she was doing the rune Alec ruffled Max’s hair. When the portal was made all of them except Evan walked through the portal. The entered the institute and max ran to his older sister izzy.


End file.
